The invention relates to a building structure having upright members and mutually perpendicular horizontal members connected together by elongate fasteners.
Earlier freestanding play structures are found in such United States Patents as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,516,659 to Kleid and 2,954,977 to Durlacher. Most such structures, including children's play structures, piers, observation decks, and fence posts are typically sunk into the ground and secured by poured concrete, a costly and time consuming operation.
Connection devices for building structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,654,120 to Ewing, 1,655,701 to Hyland, 4,096,674 to Kollar, 2,208,671 to Gerber and 4,154,036 to Moss.
However, these earlier patents do not reveal a building structure, such as a child's play structure, essentially comprising a plurality of upright and horizontal members of timber or the like and having a desirably simple and rigid connection between the horizontal and upright members such that the structure can be freestanding.